The preferred embodiments of the present invention generally relate to centralized medical information systems, and in particular relate to a method and system for integration of radiology information into an Application Server Provider (ASP) DICOM Image Archive (Archive) and/or Web Based Viewer (Viewer).
Medical images improve diagnosis and/or treatment of patients by healthcare professionals by helping healthcare professionals to identify and locate problems in a patient (such as fractures, foreign objects, tumors, etc.), for example. Medical reports and other data (such as radiology information, for example) further improve effective and accurate patient diagnosis and treatment by providing supplemental information such as the size of a foreign object, patient chemical levels, patient history, bone density, and/or other patient data, for example.
Some healthcare facilities (such as hospitals, clinics, doctors' offices, or other medical offices) maintain on site databases to store medical images. Typically, such an on site database of images is called a Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS). A PACS may be used, for example, to obtain, store, and distribute electronic images, such as medical images. Additionally, a PACS may allow images to be archived in electronic form in a central location on site. A PACS may also allow images to be shared among different users because the images are locally centralized and able to be accessed at numerous points on site. Convenient access to patient data through a PACS may improve individual hospital workflow by eliminating the need to physically transfer images and by providing multiple viewing stations for imaging results.
Typically, data stored in a PACS is stored as DICOM data. DICOM stands for Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine. DICOM is a standard for image and information transmission. DICOM relates to the transfer of electronic data between medical diagnostic and imaging systems. The DICOM protocol may be employed in communication between medical devices and PACS. The DICOM standard enumerates a command set, data formats, interface specifications, communication protocols, and command syntax. However, the DICOM standard does not specify details of implementation. DICOM sets forth Information Objects (types of data, such as computerized tomography, magnetic resonance, x-ray, ultrasound, etc.), Service Classes (actions with data, such as send, receive, print, etc.), and data transmission protocols. The Service Class User (SCU) protocol governs use of the DICOM service. The Service Class Provider (SCP) protocol governs the provider of the DICOM service.
Some healthcare facilities also maintain clinical information systems for clinical reports and other medical or administrative information. As an example, a Hospital Information System (HIS) may include a Financial Information System (FIS), a Pharmacy Information System (PIS), and/or a Radiology Information System (RIS), for example. A Radiology Information System (RIS) includes radiology information for patients examined. Radiology information may include radiology reports, messages, warnings, alerts, patient scheduling information, patient demographic data, patient tracking information, and physician and patient status monitors, as examples. A RIS may also allow order entry and tracking of images and film. A HIS may be used by any healthcare facility, such as a hospital, clinic, doctor's office, or other medical office.
Typically, clinical information systems communicate using the HL-7 (Health Level Seven) protocol. HL-7 is an ANSI (American National Standards Institute) accredited standard establishing interface requirements and communication protocols, including a message format for communication and data transfer. Typically, clinical reports from clinical information systems such as hospital information systems, for example, are in HL-7 format. The HL-7 format for clinical reports is not directly compatible with the DICOM format for images.
Currently, clinical information systems are typically located on site at individual healthcare facilities. Current methods for transferring images and medical information between healthcare facilities rely on physical transfer such as postal mail or courier.
Typically, individual healthcare facilities have access to only their databases and not the databases of other facilities. Thus, the localized nature of clinical databases limits a patient's choice of healthcare facility and limits the sharing of information. Thus, there is a need for a method of centralized access to images and medical data.
Application Service Providers (ASPs) have been employed in the field of computers to allow for centralization of data. ASPs operate as hosts for data and applications. Typically, ASPs maintain applications and data in an off-site data center. ASPs have been hired by companies in the field of computers to manage data and computer applications. Companies may access data and applications via an ASP. Typically, in the computer field, companies remotely access data and applications via an ASP central data location.
In the field of computers, ASPs offer several desirable services, such as secure data storage, data backup, and redundant systems. Because ASPs offer such services, a customer of an ASP may not have to incur additional expenses for its own security, backup, and storage systems. In addition to functioning as a remote database, ASPs may host a number of applications that may be activated or accessed remotely by customers. By concentrating computing power and maintenance at the ASP, the ASP may offer continuous access to and support of the applications and alleviate the need for the customer to purchase and maintain its own expensive computer equipment.
For example, ASPs may provide installation, management, and support of applications and storage of data to many remote clients. Client data may be stored at a remote data center. Data may be retrieved from a remote data center via a communications medium such as the Internet or a private network. Additionally, ASPs may deliver applications such as email systems, resource planning systems, customer relationship management systems, human resource management systems, and proprietary applications to remote clients.
As described above, it is currently difficult to transfer patient images and reports between healthcare facilities due to the localized nature of the on site databases. Typically, films and reports are manually transferred between facilities (often referred to as “sneaker net” in the art). Manual transfer is inefficient because it wastes time, money, and human resources. Additionally, the separation of DICOM image data and HL-7 clinical reports due to incompatible formats increases hospital computing resource usage due to the need for separate systems. Centralized access to both images and clinical data may improve the workflow of a healthcare facility by providing a single storage system and a single viewing system rather than separate systems for images and for clinical reports. Integrated access to images and clinical reports may allow for improved diagnosis and treatment of patients through fast, comprehensive access to both images and supporting clinical data.
Thus, a need exists for linking images and clinical reports in a single database. Additionally, there is a need for remote access to images and clinical reports at multiple sites. There is a further need for more efficient transmission of images and clinical reports and for simultaneous transmission of images and clinical reports. There is also a need for centralized storage of images and clinical reports in an application service provider. There is a need for access to images and clinical reports via an application service provider.